It Annoys Me
by dreaming in anime
Summary: The internal rants of a certain rat and snake. One-shot NezuxShi Rated T for lingo


**Heyyyasss~~ So. It's been a while. My bad .; Anyways, I'm back with another one-shot this time-actually, this was a WIP for about a year. I started this when I finished No.6 last summer (seriously, that ending just SCREAMED for a fic) and originally I was going to just have it in Nezumi's POV. But then I thought: 'why not have both of them internally bitch about the other?' So then I started doing that. Then college hit. Yeeeahhh...and there went any writing time for about a year. But, I have finished! Better late then never, right? Right? Anyways, enough of my drabble-here's my first No. 6 fic, and I hope y'all enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I know it's been a bit, so I'll just refresh your memory for ya: I DO NOT OWN NO.6 OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. If I did, do you REALLY think I would have let the series end like that? Pshhaw~  
**

It Annoys Me

It annoys me how much of an airhead you are.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't open the door so carelessly."

"Huh? But it was just Karan-chan."

"Yes, this time it was. But next time it could be someone not so small and harmless."

"Such as?" I force back a sigh.

"Well I wonder. How about someone from the Correctional Facility?"

"…Oh. I see." Your eyebrows furrow in thought. "…That wouldn't be good." You mumble out at length. This time, I can't help it. I sigh loudly, shaking my head.

See? What did I tell you? Bonafide airhead.

* * *

It annoys me how hypocritical you are.

"You shouldn't be so charitable." I turn to you lying on the bed, your back towards me. I sigh softly. Here we go again.

"I could say the same to you." I say putting the book I had read to Karan and her younger brother back on the shelf. I can almost see your eyebrow rise in a challenging manner.

"I beg your pardon?"

"That sweater Karan was wearing…" I begin, noticing your back stiffing. "It's the one I gave you back then." Your silence is my confirmation. I sigh again and head to start dinner.

So bloody hypocritical.

* * *

"_Hah?"_ A look of pure "wtf" crossed my face as I looked up from my book. "You want to _what?_"

"I want to tear down the wall. Don't you see? If there's no wall, there's no No.6. Problem solved." You're practically glowing in pride for having come up with this idea. I can do nothing for a few moments but stare at you, an incredulous look on my face.

It annoys me how naïve you are.

"Sion…do you _really_ think that by simply tearing down a wall, everything's going to be heart-filled and rose-colored?"

"No." Your immediate response causes me to blink in surprise. Ok, so maybe you aren't so nai-

"Of course nothing is going to happen overnight. It'll be a slow process, but eventually everything will work out." Your smile widens. "Definitely."

I feel my eye begin to twitch. Strike that. _Definitely_ naïve. Naïve and stupidly optimistic.

* * *

"You really think those living in No.6 are the same as us?"

It annoys me how narrow-minded you are.

"Yes. We're all human beings, after all."

"_Human beings?_" Your scorn-filled laughter hits me like a slap across the cheek. "You think those elites in their grand palaces think we here in the slums are their equals? Shion, shion…" You give me a condescending look as you head for the door. "You really are fit for comedy." You shut the door with a sound _click_ and I shake my head.

Why is it that everything is either black or white when it comes to you?

Why are you so narrow-minded?

* * *

"Can I come watch you, Nezumi?"

"No."

"Come on, Nezumi! Plays were forbidden in No.6!"

"No way in hell, Shion."

"Why? What are you so embarrassed about? You sing beautifully and-

I turn on my heel and in a matter of half a second, I have you pinned against the wall, my hand clamped firmly on your throat.

It annoys me how clueless you are.

"For the last time, Shion…_no_." I loosen my grip, allowing you some oxygen. Really. You couldn't be _that_ oblivious, right? There was a limit to how blessedly ignorant a person could be. Surely you realized that I did not want you to see me as Eve. Surely you must've realized that I did not want you to see me how all those sex-deprived men who came saw me.

Surely you must've realized that I want you to see me as for who I am—cold, calculating, snarky, _Nezumi_. Surely you must've realized that I…

I lean back, releasing you from my grip, and finish getting ready. Today was going to be a full house. I had to make sure I looked exceptionally beautiful. As I rummage around, I can see you looking at me from the corner of my eyes. I force my attention elsewhere.

'_Those goddamn puppy eyes_.' You had definitely been hanging around Inukashi's place too long. Bloody mutts were rubbing off onto you.

"Can't I catch just one song? Just one? I'll leave right after, I promise." I close my eyes and fight back down a sigh.

"What? You missing your Mama's lullabies or something?"

"It's not that, it's just I _really_ lo-

"I'll tell you what." I cut you off quickly, turning to face you fully. "If you really want me to sing to you like some baby, then I'll sing to you before you go to bed, alright _your majesty_?" I sneer, hoping that my cold harshness will have thwarted you like it did with everyone else.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" My hopes are dashed.

Your eyes shine with a brightness that only fools could manage, causing me to sigh again. This makes it the third time in the past hour.

I look at you grinning like some idiot and shake my head.

You really _are_ clueless.

* * *

"Most likely, the parasite bees will hatch by spring…on the Holy Day." I shake my head to myself, and my thoughts travel to those still living within the wall. Mother, the old man who stopped by every morning, the children…

The children.

The sound of you suddenly bursting into hysterics causes me to whirl my head around in panic. Immediately, I grab the closest thing within reach—a cup of water—and drench you. Your laughter ceases abruptly, and your eyes flash a dangerous shade of grey.

"What the _fuck_ was that for?"

"I thought you were going into a hysterical fit." You look at me like I have six heads. I've long grown used to this look.

"'Hysterical fit?' Quite the opposite, dear Shion." Your eyes now shine with mirth and a grin creeps up the side of your mouth. "Don't you see the humor in all of this? The irony? The fact that on Holy Day, on _that_ day, of all days, is the day No. 6 will fall." You chuckle again. "Such a beautiful irony, isn't it?"

It annoys me how much of a cold-hearted bastard you can be.

I finish wiping up the water from the ground and glare at you.

"It's not funny, Nezumi."

"Damn straight it is." You shoulders shake with laughter and you wipe a tear from your eye.

"No, it's _not_. This is serious." I stand up straight, and glare at you straight in the eyes. Your smirk only widens.

"Hoh~? What's this? Have I offended His Majesty? Why, I _do_ apologize~ Whatever shall this lowly servant do to earn your forgiveness?" You bow deeply, but it's obvious that you are making fun of me. As always.

"You can start by stop being such an ass all the time." Your head snaps up, an eyebrow raised. The smirk is in full swing.

"My, my...such language for such a pampered pr—

"Enough, Nezumi. This is a serious situation. I know you hate No.6. _Believe _me, I know. But think of the children who are insi—

"Spawns." you spit.

"Perhaps, Nezumi. Perhaps. But they are also innocent in this. Or are you saying I'm also a spawn of the city? Should I also be killed?" Your eyes narrow and I hold your gaze as evenly as I can.

"You know damn well the answer to that." You grit out. Now it's my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Do I really? Because from the way I'm understanding it, those children—who know no better—are 'spawns,' to use your term. These 'spawns' should be killed. I myself was once one of these children. I'm still naïve to many things regarding No. 6, just like the children inside the wall. So, essentially—going by your train of logic—I ought to be eradicated as well." You clench your fist and give me a cold, hard glare. I glare back. I'm not backing down on the fight. Not this one.

You open your mouth to speak, but decide against it. Instead, you put on your coat and head for the door.

"I'm late for work." Is all you say before leaving me, slamming the door on your way out. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

You can really be such a _bastard_ at times…

* * *

It annoys me how easily you can spill out your emotions, as if this were some cheesy Shakespearean romance.

"Losing you scares me the most."

It annoys me how you always belittle me.

"Pray tell, what would a pampered prince such as yourself know anything about this?"

It annoys me how you never stop asking questions. _Ever. _

"Nezumi, what's that?"

It annoys me how you always keep me out of the loop.

"It's none of your goddamn business."

It annoys me how you can't defend yourself.

"If this were a knife, you'd be dead."

And how you don't even realize it.

"Amazing! Which nerves did you press?"

It annoys me how I do small favors for you.

"You're…gonna _categorize_ my bookshelf? Pfft. Have fun."

And you never even notice my efforts.

It annoys me how you've named my rats.

"This one's Cravat, and this is Hamlet."

"…The hell?"

It annoys me how you constantly hog the bed.

"…Well, it is _my_ bed to begin with…"

It annoys me how you can't lie.

"It was a 'good night' kiss."

It annoys me how you bottle everything inside of you.

"It's nothing."

It annoys me how you've turned my life so upside down, that others have noticed.

"You've lost your bite, Nezumi."

It annoys me how you let people talk ill of you.

"If I let every little insult get to me, I'd never survive here."

It annoys me how I've grown used to your company.

"Ah, welcome home!"

It annoys me how I still can't call myself your equal.

"We're opposites, Shion."

It annoys me how you're such a naïve, stupidly optimistic, clueless beyond all reason, bonafide airhead.

"Nezumi, thank you."

It annoys me how you're such a hypocritical, narrow-minded, cold-hearted beyond all belief bastard.

"I see you're still as inexperienced as ever."

It all annoys me so much…

"Wait up, Nezumi!"

It aggravates me so much…

"Let's go, Shion."

And yet…at the same time…

"Nezumi?"

However...despite all this…

"Oy, Shion!"

Though I'd never say this to your face…

Of course, I could never bring myself to say this out loud…

Because saying such sappy stuff, after all, is your forte…

Because odds are you'd make fun of me…

All this that pisses me off about you…

All this that annoys me about you…

* * *

It's what I love about you.

* * *

**Sooooo whatcha think? Yay? Nay? What the hell was I on when I wrote this? Anyways, I do hope you enjoyed it-if you did, awesome! Tell me! If not, I'm sorry-but lemme know why. Note: I don't fancy flames. There's a difference between flames and constructive criticism. I can appreciate the latter. The former is just stupid). Till next time!**

**Ja ne,  
**

** Dreaming in Anime  
**


End file.
